User blog:Hotspot/Boomerangs!
I love Boomerangs! They are my favorite weapon of all time in games and I've been in love with them ever since Millie from the second Suikoden game! I've always thought they were cool; you throw the boomerang, so you never get close to your enemies and then it comes back so you never have to refill your weapon. Of course there are many flaws, like it would never work in real life because it would hit the target and fall. But, I do theorize that if the boomerang is either going faster or is stronger than the object to hit, it can actually knock the target down.. an example is Sango from Inuyasha, who uses a giant boomerang.. and every time she uses it on a giant monster, it's used in a way that makes sense... it doesn't hit directly, but to the side where it would still have enough speed and power to come back. For instance, if the boomerang is going fast enough, it can hit a small branch of the tree and fling past it, but only because it's either stronger or going fast enough to fling by it. In the show The Arrow, they made captain boomerang, and he actually has many boomerangs in under his coat and it's a really cool episode and they use it in a way that makes sense too. I like that people are starting to give them a realistic aspect to them. I've always been fascinated by them and I wish they would be used more in video games! One of my favorite anime, Shangri La, has Kuniko Hojo. She uses a giant metal boomerang, it's strong enough to cut through a tank turret! Kuniko uses her metal boots to kick the boomerang, to stop it. Shangri-La is one of my favorite anime, but not only because Kuniko has an awesome weapon, but also because it's an awesome anime! Although in real life, Boomerangs are not used as weapons, but actually For sport, or an item to scare away birds and other animals.. usually in the means of hunting. The aborigines actually used a weapon called the "Throwing Stick", which was used to attack prey, and this weapon inspired the boomerang.. they've never had a throwing stick in a game before... from my knowledge. I think it's funny, because my three favorite game series, Suikoden ,Chrono Cross and Kya Dark Lineage. All of my favorite characters, or one of my favorite characters have a boomerang. I always thought it was funny that my three favorite series always had a character with a boomerang. In Suikoden II, my favorite character is Millie and she has a boomerang and was the one that introduced me to the wild world of boomerangs as a weapon. Then you also have Faylen, one of my two favorites in Suikoden V. Who has a big metal boomerang. In Chrono Cross, there is Van, a painter who wields a boomerang. (I thought it was funny because I also like art.). There is also Mel, who I like too and uses a boomerang. Then in Kya: Dark Lineage, there is Kya, who uses the Boomy, a boomerang like weapon to defeat monsters. Which she conveniently also uses as a hair clip when not in use. She can also use it as a close range weapon, similar to a knife. So, now you know why I love boomerangs so much! Plus some extra info! I even have a book I purchased called how to make a boomerang.. apparently there's a way to make a boomerang out of a rectangle type stick!! What!!! I bought it like three years ago, I haven't made any boomerangs yet. XD (I'm very lazy.) Category:Blog posts